For a display panel in the related art, ambient light may enter into the interior of the display panel, and then the internal structure of the display panel may reflect and scatter the ambient light into human eyes, which disturbs recognition of the human eyes on a normal display image of the display panel. Especially, for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which includes a metallic cathode and a metallic anode, reflection effects of the metallic electrodes to the ambient light are even stronger. For solving the reflection problem of the ambient light entering into the OLED display panel, an anti-reflection film is usually placed at the exterior of the display panel, which can block the ambient light after reflected or scattered by the internal structure of the display panel from entering into human eyes, thereby improving definition of the display image of the display panel.
Recently, the OLED display panel is used in the field of flexible display, which has properties of bendable, foldable, and rollable. However, when the display panel is bended, folded, or rolled, the anti-reflection film of the display panel may easily crack and fracture under action of stress, which causes failure of the anti-reflection film.